Through the Years
by NotExactlySuperGirl
Summary: A look at 20 years of Alvin and Brittany's relationship. AxB, mentioned ExT


In my world, the first half of the show (80s) takes place when their eight, and the the other half when they're nine, so that's what the first two are talking about. :)

Hope you enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin, Brittany, or their siblings, they all belong to Ross B. **

* * *

At 8, they met each other.

They fought, all the time. They were friends, though, sort of.

At 9, they became best friends.

That was when he noticed she was cute. That's when she started paying extra attention to her hair and her clothes.

At 10, they fought.

It was all they did, whenever they could. They didn't want to admit how they felt about each other.

So they fought.

At 11, she found out he liked her.

He let it slip in a conversation to Theodore, who told Simon, who told Jeanette, who told Eleanor, who accidently told Brittany. He didn't talk to her for months.

At 12, they started 'dating'.

It wasn't the real kind. It was the kind where you called each other 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' and that was about it. Still, he felt better, she was his, officially.

At 13, they broke up.

They'd broken up many a time before, whenever they got in a fight (which was daily), but this was a real one. They realized they were kind of too young.

15, they promised, 15.

At 14, it was awkward.

They liked each other, they knew the other liked them. It should have been easy, but they were too young, according to the world. So, it was awkward.

At 15, they were together. Again.

They were sickeningly affectionate. Thoroughly convinced they were in love, and their siblings almost went insane trying to convince them that no, you could not be in love at fifteen.

At 16, they gave each other everything.

It was at a party, they were caught up in everything and in each other, and, suddenly, they were locked up in some bedroom and clothes were splayed across the floor.

They broke up the next day.

At 17, they avoided each other.

Their hearts were broken, they were confused, so, they avoided each other.

No one else understood how things had gotten so bad.

At 18, they became friends again.

It was tentative, awkward. But, all the same, they were friends. They had put their past together.

At 19, he realized he still thought she was beautiful.

She realized he was still the name she doodled on scrap paper.

At 20, he told her.

After all they'd been through, the mistakes, the adventures, he loved her. Really, truly, _loved _her.

She agreed.

At 21, they were still overly affectionate.

They were safer now, that first time being the only time. They went slower, took the time to be _sure _they loved each other.

They did.

At 22, they became rockstars again.

Around 16, their careers had slowed. With one single, a duet, they were the biggest things in music again.

At 23, Theodore proposed to Eleanor.

It got Brittany thinking, why hadn't he proposed? She didn't approach him, she threw herself into the music.

At 24, she got over it as best she could.

She would let him take his time, 24 was young anyways, wasn't it? She helped Eleanor finalize the wedding and tried to hide her pain at not being the maid-of-honor.

At 25, they were a quarter of a decade old.

It got Alvin thinking, why hadn't he proposed? It was backstage at a sold-out concert in their favorite concert hall. They were hanging out in his dressing room and he just did it, right there, he proposed.

She accepted through tears.

At 26, they got married.

It was 16 years after they met, down to the day. Finally, they were each other's, no one could deny it.

At 27, they were happy.

Not that they hadn't always been, but especially now. They were married and it was as close to paradise as possible for them.

At 28, they had known each other exactly 20 years.

They smiled at each other and his hands wrapped around the life growing inside her.

* * *

The ending's horrible. D: But I wanted to put it up before I started hating it. So, here you go.

Please review, even if it's just to say I'm a talentless idiot and should stop before I hurt someone.

But please don't say that, it's rather rude.


End file.
